Loverboy
by little-nessieC
Summary: Almost 7 years had past yet she thought about him every single day. No other boy could compare. How one facebook request could change a girl's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Loverboy Intro. **

'OMG I can't believe I did it.'

'That was really stupid of me.'

'What's the worst that could happen?'

'He could just ignore it, and I can go on pretending it never happened.'

'But what if he accepts? I'll definitely have to beautify-up some of my pics...and take down a few that aren't so glamorous.'

I can not believe I had sent him a facebook friend request. I can not believe I just did that. OMG. OMG. OMG.

Today will go down in history as my bravest day that I have ever lived. In my whole life. EVER. I had just sent a friend request to the boy of my high school dreams. The guy I had dreamt about since I was in the 6th grade. The only guy that could ever make me blush. The only guy that I had ever really had feelings for.

The guy I hadn't seen in almost 7 years.

A lot could happen to a person in 7 years. People change. I know I had. I wasn't that dorky girl anymore with acne and frizzy hair. Scratch that. I still had the frizzy hair but I had learned how to control it since then. I wasn't the wall flower anymore. I held my own in conversations. I knew the proper way to apply mascara and I even was a pro at mixing up one of my world famous margaritas.

I wasn't the teenager I once. At 25 years old, I felt better than ever. Full-time adult. Had my apartment with my roommates, I had work and bills. I chose what I did with my time, and who I spent that time with. I had come into my own, as they say. So why did the meer image of him drive me crazy? Why, after all this time, did this guy have so much power over me?

I had the biggest crush on him. I'd wait outside his classroom just so I could get a glimpse of him once the school bell rang. I quicken my step in the hallway so to be near him. One time I even arrived at school 1 hour early so I could park my car close to where he had always parked his car. And for what? He never talked to me. We were not friends. He knew I liked him. That was an error I had made years previous when I make the courageous and stupid decision to write him a love letter in the 7th grade. Of course, he didn't respond. How could he have? I was overweight. I was too tall. I was not the ideal girl to date...not even for a 7th grader.

So here I was, sitting in front of my laptop. I hit the 'send friend request' sign. I logged out of facebook and closed my computer.

That was the bravest thing I had ever did.


	2. Chapter 1: Jan 23rd

I am a night crawler. This much I know is true.

I live for the dark and when day breaks I cringe at the sun's golden rays.

Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I work the graveyard shift.

Now, my job is not glamorous but it pays the bills. It keeps me busy. And although I complain all the time about 3rd shift and the horror that comes with staying up all night, I do actually enjoy the alone time. I have time to read and time to think. Time to process my life's choices both good and bad. Now, having all this free times can sometimes drive me crazy. Like I start to imagine situations that have not nor will ever happen. Sometimes I think working the grave yard shift is making me go insane. Bu the night hours are my "me-time". My schedule is pretty routine, I come home in the mornings after my shift just as everyone else is getting up and ready for their day. I shower and go straight to bed. (Which by the way it's super hard to sleep during day light hours.) I crash for a couple of hours and usually I wake up about 4:30pm. I then shower again and then some sort of magic happens and I turn myself into this beautiful beast that I am. I try my best to find time to chill out with my roommates and then I head off to work. It's pretty simple. No confusion. Which is just the way I like it.

But on this particular day, January 23rd, something amazing happened. Something that would change my life forever.

Edward Cullen had accepted my friend request.

Edward Cullen had accepted me as one of his facebook friends.

Breathe Bella. Just. Breathe.

That meant he remembered me.

That meant I wasn't that big of a loser after all.

Edward Cullen and I, Bella Swan, were friends via facebook.

Could the world get any better?

And just as that though had escaped my mind, Edward Cullen had sent me a message.

A freaking message.

I couldn't breath. I was at a loss for words. Could this really be happening? OMG. Is this real life? Now I know you are probably thinking I'm over reacting. And you're right. I was totally over reacting. Totally. But I couldn't help it. I just became facebook friends with the boy I was in love with through my entire high school career. Even if it was just 'facebook' friends. It was a connection. A connection I had been longing for since I was 14 years old.

The school girl in me jumped for joy!

"Pull yourself together Bella! It's just a message on facebook.' I told myself. Silly old facebook where people can have thousands of friends and not actually know them in person. Why would a simple message from a boy I had known years ago send me in to such dismal? I was a grown woman for heaven's sake! What was wrong with me?!

I clicked on the highlighted red message, held my breath and prepared for his 'Who is this and how do we know each other' message that was bound to appear. I always had a special way of making things bigger than what they really were. And I really did not want to let myself down this time. So I told my hormones to take a chill pill. It was JUST a facebook message.

Then I looked at the screen in front of me and read:

"Hey. We went to school together right? Well did you know I was born exactly 6 months before you on Oct. 23. So how have you been?"

Holy cow. There is a God.

I will remember January 23rd for the rest of my life.


End file.
